


I Never

by dragonflower1



Category: Kaikan Phrase | Sensual Phrase
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking Games, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/pseuds/dragonflower1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from Lucifer kick back after a gig and enjoy an innocent drinking game.  It doesn't remain innocent for long, though.  Can you say <i>orgy</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaborative effort by the writing team of Swordy and Dragonflower1, written in the summer of 2004. The fic is based on the anime and is set after ep17 (I think) when the band is on their road tour of Japan.

Yuki ran the card key through the lock a second time and fumbled the door to the hotel room open, the rest of his bandmates almost running him over in their haste to get out of the hall and into the suite. Yuki held the door for Yuka, who was trailing along behind the others. She seemed particularly reluctant to enter. The five members of Lucifer looked around the room in awe. It was much more luxurious than most of the rooms they stayed in - bigger, with two queen-sized beds and a sitting area.

"This is nice," Yuki commented, "They must have been running a special."

Yuka looked up sharply and blushed a deep red, "I could only get one suite," she mumbled.

"So, who gets the regular rooms?" Santa asked, as he dropped his duffle bag onto the sofa against the far wall.

"There's room for us all in here," Yuki commented, eyeing the ample sleeping facilities.

"All of us? In here?" Santa complained, rolling his eyes and planting his hands firmly on his hips. “Very funny, now where’s the other key?”

The girl’s awkward stance and the way she was studying her shoes told him this wasn’t a joke. "We didn't make as much as I could have hoped tonight, and I could only afford this room and a tiny single for myself."

Sakuya brushed past him and went to lie on the bed, his arms cradling his head as he smirked at the irate drummer. "You could always sleep in the van."

"Bastard..." Santa grumbled. "You know the roof's leaking and all that rain last night has soaked the seats."

Sensing a potential 'situation', Towa shrugged his own bag off his shoulder and placed a hand on Santa's arm. "Come on, Santa. You can't expect Yuka to have to share with us. After all, if it wasn't for her getting us that gig, we wouldn't even be able to afford a room."

Yuka breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you guys are willing to share," she said happily. Santa's mouth began working like a fish out of water as she flounced to the door. "Call me when you’re going to grab some food. I need to unpack."

Stunned silence reigned after the door slammed shut and everyone suddenly found more interesting things to look at than each other. They were actually going to have to share beds! Atsuro could feel Santa's glare as he flopped onto the sofa and closed his eyes, knowing that, as the girl's brother, he would now be held accountable for the hot-tempered drummer's displeasure - a kind of guilt-tripping by association. He opened his eyes to find Towa watching him sympathetically and blushed as a result. Wanting to deflect attention from the mixed emotions that burned brightly on his cheeks, he turned his thoughts to the gig they'd just finished.

"You know, I think that's the best we've ever played. We were really tight all the way through, even with that arrangement we only introduced last week."

Yuki nodded his agreement. “You and Towa seemed totally in sync. It definitely made a difference.” He finally slid his bag off his shoulder as well and dropped it on the floor beside Sakuya’s, before sinking down tiredly next to it and resting his head against the edge of the bed. The shows always wore him out.

Towa glided over to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Atsuro. He ruffled the boy’s dyed-red hair and smiled fondly. “It’s all that hard work Atsuro’s been putting into his playing lately,” he said, resting his hand lightly on the boy’s shoulder.

Atsuro had no hope of keeping his composure now – not with Towa this close to him – and touching him, no less. The blush that had just been starting to subside reappeared full-force, and he shot off the sofa and into the bathroom with a mumbled ‘Be right back,’ leaving a puzzled Towa and an aggravated Santa behind.

What the hell’s the matter with him?” Santa growled, not really expecting an answer. Atsuro had been acting pretty weird lately, anyway. He waved his hand dismissively in the direction Atsuro had gone, then turned to rummage through his duffle bag, ‘ah-ha-ing’ in triumph a moment later as he held up his wallet. “Hey, guys, I have a couple of extra bucks,” he said, standing and shoving his wallet into his back pocket, “I’ll spring for dinner tonight.” He started heading out, then stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at each of his bandmates in turn, “Oh, and by the way – the sofa’s mine.” He turned and stomped to the door, tossing out his parting shot as he was closing it behind him. “The rest of you fags can fight over who’s sleeping with whom tonight.”

From his vantage point on the bed, Sakuya smiled.

*******************************************************************  


Despite his grumbling, Lucifer's drummer made good his pledge and bought them all dinner. They ordered takeout and bought some sake to celebrate another successful gig, figuring they may as well make use of the spacious suite rather than pay extra to sit in a restaurant. Once the detritus of their meal had been cleared away, Yuka announced she was going back to her room for a bath and an early night.

"I suggest you all do the same," she instructed, glancing at each of them in turn. "We've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Once she'd bid them goodnight, Santa turned his attention to the television, his face breaking into a wide grin at the array of channels, which he surfed through with joyous abandon.

"For God's sake," Yuki grumbled tiredly as the thousandth image barely stayed on the screen long enough to register on his brain. "Just choose a channel and watch it."  
Santa glanced at his bandmate as he made the final flick - conveniently landing on an adult channel.

"Santa…"

"What? You said stop! I stopped."

Yuki sighed in resignation and rolled his eyes at the others, knowing that there was little they could do to deter Santa from doing what he wanted. They had long since learned that it was never worth the argument.

Santa settled down to watch the movie. It didn’t matter that he’d put it on in the middle, since the plot was practically non-existent. The lure of glowing, electronic sex eventually lured the others to the screen, and soon they were clustered around the TV, watching avidly. The sake Santa had bought flowed freely, and the third bottle was making its way back and forth between the five bandmates.

The combination of fatigue and alcohol conspired to create a party atmosphere, and a good time was being had by all – all, except Atsuro. He was uncomfortable for several reasons. First of all, the sake had set his head spinning – he wasn’t used to drinking – but he was ‘one of the guys,’ and they were treating him like an equal instead of a high school kid, so he figured he’d better keep up. Second – the movie was almost frightening. The rest of the band acted like this kind of stuff was commonplace for them – but he was an innocent. Yeah, he had a couple of girlie magazines hidden under his bed, but the things they were doing to each other on screen looked almost painful. His last level of discomfort kind of tied into the second, and it involved Towa. They were all hanging around on the floor together, and that was great – but Towa was sitting right next to him – and it was all Atsuro could do not to pass out.

Occasionally someone - usually Santa - would comment about some aspect of what they were watching, and he felt obliged to join in, although his heart was never really in it. All he could think about was the warm body pressed up next to his, the luscious waves of blond that tickled his bare arm and the sound, barely audible over the carnal gruntings of the movie, of Towa's gentle breathing. Every time he managed to put the beautiful bass player out of his mind, a movement from the man in question brought him right back to square one. If he hadn't known that Towa was the sweetest, kindest man he'd ever met, he'd have sworn the other man was doing it on purpose.

He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not when the movie finally ended. Santa flicked the TV onto standby and stretched languidly on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do now?"

Yuki looked up, his vision blurred slightly by alcohol. "I guess we should get to bed like Yuka said."

"What?" Santa looked incredulous. "It's too early and I'm wide awake. We can't possibly go to sleep yet!"

"I'm not tired either," Towa remarked, nudging close to Atsuro again, who nodded in agreement when Santa's enquiring gaze fell upon him.

"So what do you suggest?" Yuki asked, seeing Sakuya wasn't about to demand sleep either.

Santa grinned evilly and took another swig of sake from the bottle in his hand. “I have a great idea – let’s play ‘I Never.’”

Atsuro frowned up at Santa from his place on the floor. “What’s ‘I Never?’” he asked, “I’ve never heard of it.”

Towa turned to the guitarist, brushing his long blond hair back over his shoulder with a sweep of his hand, momentarily distracting the boy with a glimpse of his muscular neck and shoulder. “I’m not surprised, Atsuro,” he said with a warm smile, “It’s a drinking game.”

Before Atsuro could open his mouth and lie about his drinking experience, Santa started explaining the rules.

"Okay, one of us goes first and says something that's true, but it has to begin with 'I never….' Like for example, "I've never been to Mt. Fuji." Then any of us who has been there takes a drink."

Atsuro shifted and leaned back on his hands to look at Santa from a better angle. "So, does that mean it has to be something I've really never done?"

Santa laughed - Atsuro could overthink drinking a glass of water. "Yeah, Atsuro, but the more outrageous, the better."

The younger boy nodded, before the over-excited drummer added a final condition. "And everyone has to tell the truth!"

"Sounds okay, to me," Atsuro said, clambering up off the floor, stretching languorously, and yawning, "But I can't sit on the floor anymore." He walked stiffly to one of the beds and plopped down on the edge, "Ah, that's better."

The rest of the band who had been on the floor thought that was a great idea, and a general migration to the two queen-size beds began. Once everyone was settled, Santa presented each of his bandmates with a plastic cup from the hotel room's bathroom. "For your sake," he said with a grin, pouring liberal amounts into each cup. Dragging the room's single chair over, Santa dropped down into it, propping his feet on the foot of the bed. "I'll just drink from the bottle."

Drink, and the assumption that everyone else would play without hesitation, meant that none of them felt they could opt out. As expected, Santa started the proceedings, and as expected the first round of questions were relatively tame as they got used to the game. From it, they discovered that Towa shaved his chest, Yuki watched soap operas and, rather disgustingly, Santa chewed his own toenails. Laughter and sake flowed, and before long, the questions became more risqué.

"Okay…" Santa announced, gesturing for silence as he made his statement. "I've never had sex in a public place." He grinned broadly, waiting to see if there was a response.

There was a brief hesitation, and much shifting of eyes between the members of Lucifer - this brought the game to a whole new level. The moment stretched on - finally Sakuya chuckled and took a sip of sake. Yuki sighed and took one as well.

Atsuro, Towa and Santa glanced at each other with varying degrees of surprise on their faces. Santa whistled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm impressed, Yuki," he said with a laugh, "I never knew you had it in you to be so wild!"

Yuki just smiled and looked into his plastic cup. Still chuckling, Santa kicked at Yuki who sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. "It's your turn, you wild man," he joked. Contemplating his drink again and smiling serenely, Yuki's clear, calm voice cut through the laughter, "I've never been tied up." Yuki looked up through his lashes and watched his bandmates for a reaction.

None were surprised when Sakuya and Santa took a drink. Atsuro was relieved that they did - it deflected attention from the hot blush that crept onto his cheeks at the rather pleasant mental image it created. He was succeeding, just barely, in pushing the image aside, when Towa took a drink, sipping from the plastic cup without a hint of embarrassment.

“You too?” he blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Towa turned and smiled demurely at the young man sharing the duvet beside him. “With the right person, it can be a highly sensual experience.”

“Or a horny one!” Santa chimed in, thinking about his own colorful sexual antics. “Best sex I ever had!”

Sakuya rolled his eyes. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“Bastard…” Santa growled, although it was a half-hearted response. The sake was making him fuzzy, dulling his usual irritation for Lucifer’s singer. The drummer's gaze shifted to Towa and Atsuro, who were sitting rather close to each other on the queen-size bed. He'd long suspected Atsuro had a thing for the bassist - hell, he'd caught him looking at the blond more than once. An evil little thought flitted through Santa's sake-soaked brain, and he couldn't resist it - he loved teasing the kid. “Okay, I got another. I’ve never… kissed a man!”

Complete silence settled on the party and the tension level rose perceptibly. Santa gleefully glanced from one member of the band to another, trying to figure out the various expressions he encountered. Yuki was as calm and composed as ever. They'd never discussed it, but Yuki's upbringing in the Noh house had exposed him to homosexuality from an early age. Santa figured if his best friend leaned that way, he'd have already tried to jump him. Sakuya was passive and guarded as well, but that was Sakuya's normal expression - he never gave anything away. Not much to see there.

Then Santa considered the other side of the room - now this was a much better show. Both Towa and Atsuro were various shades of pink and were squirming in varying degrees of discomfort. Towa's blush was pale and delicate, and he was examining his nails like they had suddenly done something very interesting.

Santa found himself staring, and mentally shook himself - he'd never realized quite how pretty the bass player was before. He looked at Atsuro and barely kept himself from bursting out laughing - oh, man, he was never going to let the kid live this one down! Atsuro's face was almost the color of his hair and his shoulders were hunched like he wanted to hide but didn't dare move.

Santa sat back with a satisfied sigh and let the silence stretch out - something was going to happen here, and he had a ringside seat. He tried to remain nonchalant, but his eyes kept sliding over to the right-hand bed, waiting for Towa or Atsuro to crack, so the movement to his left surprised him - in fact surprised them all. Sakuya, with a characteristic smirk on his face, lifted his plastic cup of sake and took a drink.

“Y-you!?!” Santa spluttered, almost knocking over the bottle in his lap as he shot forward in amazement.

The others weren’t far behind in expressing their shock. They’d all witnessed Sakuya’s dangerous liaisons with the older, married woman when he’d first joined Lucifer, but a man?

“When?” Yuki found himself asking, curiosity beating his normally impeccable manners into submission.

Sakuya shrugged, amused by their reactions. “A couple of years ago. It was just some guy I worked with, but it wasn’t exactly what you’d call a relationship.” His explanation did little to assuage their shock. “Trust me, it’s no big deal.”

Santa snorted and rolled his eyes. “No big deal? You kissed a guy!”

Lucifer’s frontman smiled, ignoring Santa and turning his attention to Atsuro, who as of yet, hadn’t spoken. “There’s nothing wrong with kissing a guy… is there Atsuro?”

Atsuro had been watching Sakuya intently since he'd sipped his sake, blatantly admitting that he'd kissed another man. The redhead was looking for signs of embarrassment or discomfort, but the dark-haired man across from him was as calm as ever, in fact he looked slightly amused by the uproar he'd caused. Atsuro couldn't believe that someone could be that calm about admitting it - he could barely admit to himself that his feelings for the bass player were more than just friendly, never mind telling everyone in the room.

Sakuya's sudden attention - and unexpected question caused him to jump, then turn red. "Um - I don't know what you're talking about, Sakuya," he squeaked, blushing so hard it hurt.

Sakuya leaned back on his hands and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Atsuro, we're all friends here - admit it - you'd like to kiss a guy, wouldn't you?"

"Come on, Sakuya, leave him alone," Yuki snapped, "He doesn't know what he wants."

Sakuya looked up at Yuki, a challenge lighting his blue eyes. "Well, maybe a demonstration might clear things up for him," he said, amusement still dancing in his blue eyes. "I wouldn't mind kissing any of you."

Santa snorted in disgust as he jumped out of the chair to circle the room, shaking his arms and legs like he was trying to rid himself of something awful. "Uh, yuck," he exclaimed, falling back into the cushioned armchair bonelessly, feigning death, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Towa smiled at Santa's antics. The bass player had been rather quiet, watching things unfold. The drummer's unexpected 'I Never' statement had hit closer to home than Towa would have liked. He'd never kissed a man either, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. His agitated, red-haired friend had awakened feelings in him that he'd long denied, and although Sakuya's offer was generous - it wasn't him Towa wanted to kiss. He surreptitiously watched Atsuro, trying to gauge his reaction to tonight's proceedings, but since Atsuro's only reaction was blushing, he was hard to read. Ah, well - Towa was a patient man - he could wait.

Sakuya watched the interplay between his second guitarist and bass player, shaking his head. Was he really going to have to play matchmaker? The singer looked at Yuki consideringly. The tall, dark-haired guitarist was about the hottest thing Sakuya had seen in a while - he'd thought so since the man had first scouted him. Grinning inwardly, a smirk on his face, Sakuya figured he might not have this opportunity again and he may as well take it. Mellowed by the sake, he decided playing cupid might not be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, Lucifer's lead guitarist was contemplating his own issues. As only son and heir of the Noh house he grew up in, Yuki was always held up as an example in behavior and manners. As he grew older, that extended to his private affairs as well. Under his father's iron fist his personal life was practically non-existent - but all interactions that were allowed were conducted with unfailing politeness and correctness. It was only in the past year or so that Yuki had found it within himself to rebel - better late than never. He'd enjoyed his explorations with the opposite sex, but his curiosity about his own had yet to be satisfied. Perhaps he should take Sakuya up on his offer…..

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the lead singer's hand on his arm. "Hey, Yuki, let's give these boys a demonstration. I'm so tired of watching Atsuro blush, I figure if we kiss in front of him, he'll either deal with it, or his head will explode."

Yuki was still laughing when Sakuya pulled him closer.

The last coherent thought the guitarist remembered having, was how incredibly blue Sakuya’s eyes were. Sure, they’d all noticed them when they’d first met – after all – the vibrant cerulean orbs were at odds with his other features, more typical of his Japanese heritage, but to see them up close was really something else. They were vast, endless pools of blue, and like the ocean they resembled, they pulled Yuki in to the point where he thought he might drown. The room, and indeed his fellow bandmates, had ceased to exist as he leaned into Sakuya’s proffered embrace.

In the hotel suite, the other members of Lucifer sat open-mouthed as they watched lips meet, hesitantly at first, before Sakuya reached up and wove his fingers into the long strands of hair at the back of Yuki’s head, effectively anchoring the other man in place. The stunned silence was broken by a gentle moan as Yuki tipped his head back, allowing Sakuya’s talented tongue deeper access. The lead guitarist brought his arms up to encircle the younger man’s slim waist, his hands meeting bare skin owing to the cropped t-shirt Sakuya favored. The feel of taut muscles beneath his touch nearly drove Yuki wild, and for those few moments, he completely forgot they weren’t alone.

Only when Santa cleared his throat impatiently did Yuki remember, and he pulled away from Sakuya as if he’d received an electric shock. Eyes wide with self-consciousness as he hastily wiped the guilty moisture off his lips, Yuki found himself staring at Sakuya’s amused expression.

“What?” Sakuya asked. “You didn’t enjoy it?”

Yuki knew the others were watching him closely, waiting for his response.

Yuki's hand still covering his mouth, he looked from one member of the band to the next, their faces expressing various emotions from thinly-disguised disgust to downright hunger. Glancing back at Sakuya, he could see that under the singer's cool exterior a fire had been ignited that the guitarist could feel in himself as well. The world charred around the edges and fell away as Yuki reached for the singer again, drawing him in for another kiss.

Santa's mouth dropped open in shock, unable to look away as his best friend kissed Sakuya hungrily, running his hands up under the singer's shirt.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the deeply involved couple, Santa looked over at Towa and Atsuro - and immediately wished he hadn't.

Inspired, most likely, by Yuki and Sakuya, Towa was running his fingers tenderly through Atsuro's hair, while the redhead continued to watch the guitarist and singer. Santa had the great misfortune to glance over just as Towa had brushed Atsuro's hair back from his face and bent forward to tentatively - daringly - run his tongue around the edge of the guitarist's ear. Atsuro's breathing sped up and his eyes slid closed in pleasure at the sensation of Towa's caress. A small crease marked Atsuro's forehead and a moan escaped him as the bassist took his earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Like some demented tennis match, Santa kept looking from one bed to the other, trying to find someplace safe to rest his eyes. As Towa slid his arms around Atsuro's waist and bore him down onto his back, Santa's eyes jumped to the other bed, just in time to see Yuki and Sakuya finally break apart, only for Sakuya to kick off his boots and scoot back until he rested against the headboard. Yuki uncoiled from his cross-legged position in the center of the bed and crawled up to where the singer reclined, his eyes never leaving Sakuya’s face. He reminded Santa of a jungle cat - a panther - with his long black hair and dark clothing. The guitarist reached Sakuya, straddling him and bracing his hands on either side of the singer's head as he dove in to press his lips against the other man's again.

Santa was beginning to think he'd turned invisible; like he was some ghost in a movie that wandered around, oblivious to the fact that his presence was felt by nobody but those attuned to the voices of the dead. It was safe to say there were no mediums in this room. The neglected drummer figured he could holler until his throat gave out, set the fire alarms off, do anything and still not break the stride of the four currently occupied with playing genie to their libido masters. Towa was clearly granting Atsuro's first wish as the red-headed boy arched his back and gasped, clutching at the body that hovered above him on the bed.

Santa watched with something akin to morbid curiosity as the younger man helped Towa undo the buttons on the front of his shirt, exposing chest - and nipple - to the attentions of the blond bass player. When Towa took one rapidly swelling nub between his pale pink lips, Atsuro looked as if he had been electrocuted, leaving Santa convinced that attention to any more sensitive areas of his anatomy would catapult him clean off the bed.

Now Atsuro, he'd always suspected as someone who 'played for the other team', or at least wanted to. He'd lost count of how many times he'd caught the guitarist looking at Towa, resulting in the poor boy doing his best beet impression when he realized Santa had seen him. The most conclusive evidence had come only a matter of days earlier when Atsuro had spent a night with five -yes count them, five - girls and had come away with his clothes and virginity intact. That, if nothing else, told the beleaguered drummer that all was not straight on Planet Atsuro.

Towa, well, that had proved a more difficult case for Dr. Santa to diagnose. The women's clothes led to obvious conclusions, but aside from being a sensitive individual, there hadn't been much up to this point that had caused him to question the bass player's sexuality, forcing him to reevaluate what he had initially thought. Frowning deeply, Santa made a mental note to start trusting his first impressions again.

One first impression he'd stuck by was the notion that Sakuya was a hormonally super-charged individual with the pulling power of a one hundred foot magnet. Up until approximately five minutes ago though, he'd always assumed that that was strictly limited to the fairer sex. Now Santa was certain he wouldn't blink if Sakuya announced he was taking up with anyone or anything, be it animal, vegetable or mineral. However, his main source of shock was reserved completely for his oldest, most trusted friend. Yuki… what the hell was he doing? The first kiss, well, he could have written that off as bravado caused by too much sake - the actions of one unwilling to back out of a challenge, but he'd gone back for more! The thought of what that meant was starting to make Santa's head spin.

Not wanting to look, but knowing he couldn’t stop himself, Santa stole a glance at the occupants of the adjacent bed.

Yuki’s bare back met his gaze, his black shirt lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, along with Sakuya’s t-shirt. The guitarist was still sitting astride the singer, hands resting on his thighs and head thrown back as Sakuya held him in a firm embrace and trailed kisses down his chest. Yuki hissed in pleasure as teeth grazed his nipples, before the singer’s talented tongue soothed the sensitized flesh. Sakuya traced heated circles on the guitarist’s back with one hand, and Santa had to keep himself from jumping up and smacking the singer’s other hand away as it trailed down his friend’s backbone, coming to rest on Yuki’s firm behind. Santa swallowed hard as he watched Sakuya flex and relax his fingers, encouraging Yuki to rock his hips.

Hesitantly, Yuki did just that. He gasped at the thrill of sensation that coursed through his body as his hardness brushed against Sakuya’s for the first time. Sakuya looked up at the dark-haired man in his lap, taking in the flushed cheeks and slightly-parted lips. He’d often fantasized what the other man would look like in the throes of passion – and if he played his cards right, he’d be finding out soon. Sakuya’s breath hitched at the thought. He pressed Yuki forward again, rolling his own hips as best he could to meet Yuki’s stroke, the friction causing both men to moan.

Despite the fact that he was looking at his friend, and a man to boot, Santa found himself strangely aroused by the sight of Yuki being so turned on by Sakuya’s actions. As the lead guitarist continued to grind his body against Sakuya’s arousal, Santa found himself both excited and yet repulsed by the growing hardness in his own pants. He shook his head and looked away angrily, but found that the new direction of his gaze did nothing to improve the situation. Reflected on the switched off TV screen was the action taking place on the other bed; a painted image of two young men who had lost themselves to passion. Both Towa and Atsuro were now divested of their upper clothing and Santa couldn’t help but notice how the red-headed boy was writhing as he fisted Towa’s blond hair, using the purchase on his mane to pull the other’s lips down onto his chest, where he again suckled on the pert nipples before using his tongue to tease Atsuro’s belly button. From the grunting and moaning, Santa knew that this scene wasn’t likely to end with harmless kissing.

From his chair near the wall, the drummer was momentarily distracted by the sound of the television playing in the room next door. He thought of Yuka, and wondered what she would be thinking if she could see her innocent younger brother almost pushing Towa by the shoulders towards the lower part of his body. The thought of her stunned expression almost made him smile before he remembered how he was sitting in the midst of what was fast becoming an orgy. The word ‘orgy’ was something Santa always imagined he’d like to be part of, although women always figured as strongly in his hot and heavy daydreams as he did. This orgy had some serious omissions on the guest list as far as he was concerned.

Heavy breathing brought Santa's attention back to Sakuya and Yuki, who had again shifted positions. Yuki knelt over Sakuya, who was still leaning back against the headboard. Sakuya was guiding Yuki's hand towards the zipper on his pants. The guitarist glanced up at Sakuya and grinned, but didn't seem resistant to the guidance. Both men watched as he slid the zipper of Sakuya's pants down, and Yuki looked up in surprise - the singer went commando. Tentatively, Yuki reached in and freed the singer's throbbing member. Sliding his fingers over the silky skin, the guitarist swallowed hard, looking thoughtful. Sakuya watched him - waiting. Finally, Yuki nodded - his decision made, he lowered his head slowly toward Sakuya's straining erection, his warm breath making it twitch. Sakuya's eyes closed to slits in anticipation of the contact - and opened again when nothing happened.

"Why'd you stop?" Sakuya rasped, his breathing uneven.

"I need to get my hair out of the way," Yuki answered. Reaching in the back pocket of his jeans, he extracted a hair elastic and pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Sakuya smiled, admiring the other man’s beauty as he waited for him to return to the inviting position between his open legs. He seemed undaunted by the fact that the most intimate part of his body was on view to the others, should they care to look.

And look they did. The action on the other bed paused momentarily as both Towa and Atsuro turned to watch their bandmates with a mixture of awe and fascination. Unaware of their audience, Yuki reclaimed Sakuya’s erection and held it at the base as he lowered his head, his tongue flicking out and moistening his lips in an action that was unconsciously erotic. The anticipation was almost electric.

Towa glanced across at his young lover and found the redhead enthralled, his own hand wandering lower and beginning to rub across the obvious bulge in his pants.

Sakuya threw his head back and let out a shaky breath as Yuki took his length deep into his mouth, his teeth raking gently across the sensitive flesh. Hands came to the ponytail, pulling several strands loose as he guided Yuki’s head back and forth, every ounce of his willpower consumed in the battle to stop himself from thrusting deeper than the other man could take him. Yuki glanced upwards, thrilled to see the normally stoic singer with a look of pleasure painted across his handsome features.

Santa closed his eyes, ashamed of the thrills of pleasure that ran through his body as he watched Yuki's head bobbing up and down in Sakuya's lap. He couldn't do it anymore - he couldn't stay and be a part of this debacle. Standing abruptly and putting the sake bottle down on the table, the drummer turned to leave the room. He'd only taken two steps when the singer's drawn-out groan of pleasure stopped him in his tracks. Turning back sharply, his confused and angry eyes met Sakuya's pleasure-darkened blue ones over Yuki's head. Sakuya regarded Santa steadily, glancing from his face to his jeans and back again. A small, knowing smirk crossed the singer's face, causing Santa's cheeks to burn. Another involuntary groan was torn from Sakuya's lips as Yuki increased his pace. The singer knew that Santa was enjoying this in spite of himself - and Sakuya never minded an appreciative audience.

Sakuya arched his eyebrow at the frowning drummer, as if to say 'are you staying, or going?' Santa glanced at the door longingly - his portal to sanity - hell, maybe the van wasn't that wet, then back at the two pairs of writhing bodies on the beds in front of him. Much as he wanted to run through the door and escape - there was something so wantonly erotic about the scene before him that it drew him in against his will. His shoulders slumping in defeat, Santa returned to the chair, picked up the abandoned bottle of sake, and took a long drink.

Towa and Atsuro meanwhile, had resumed their own pleasurable activities. Towa had gently taken Atsuro's questing hand and moved it aside, sliding between the boy's legs and pressing their hips together. As the redhead continued to watch Yuki and Sakuya, fascinated, his eyes glassy, Towa leaned in and began to suckle his neck, gently biting now and then. Atsuro's hands danced restlessly over the bass player's back, gasping at the almost overwhelming sensations. Towa inched his way up Atsuro's neck, tugging on his earlobe with his even white teeth. The pair on the other bed were lost to anyone but themselves. Sakuya was running his hands feverishly over Yuki's shoulders, his breath coming in short pants, as the guitarist continued his oral assault on the singer's cock.

Towa could feel the teen beneath him shiver at the intensity of the dark-haired pair's performance. He gazed at Atsuro's profile, and sighed in deep satisfaction. He'd wanted to lie with the redhead for quite some time now, although he'd resisted acknowledging it until very recently.

And now - here he was - caressing the object of his affections.

The bassist wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but he wanted to show this boy what he meant to him. Glancing at the sweating men on the other bed gave him an idea. Towa bent down and whispered in the shell of the boy's ear, "You like what you see, Atsuro?" A sharp exhalation of breath and shudder were his only answer. Towa smiled and tried again. "Would you like me to do that to you?"

Atsuro moaned and arched his back, nearly bucking Towa off. The boy settled back onto the bed, clawing at the bassist's back, panting. "Oh, yes," he finally managed to gasp.

Towa instinctively knew he needed to take it easy. His young soon-to-be lover was so turned on, the ride might be over before it had even begun. He started by trailing feather kisses over less sensitive flesh, for all the good that did. Atsuro continued to moan as loudly as before, causing Towa to wonder whether he should remind him that his sister was only next door. Seeing Atsuro’s ecstasy-filled expression however, he decided against it, knowing nothing would be as big a mood killer as reminding the boy that his sibling could be listening in.

“Please, Towa. I need you to…”

He knew exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud. Ever since Towa had walked into his life, joining him and the other musicians up on stage for that spontaneous performance in The Cradle, Atsuro had known that something beyond mere friendship was drawing him to the beautiful blond. He wondered whether he was simply deluding himself when he started to suspect that Towa felt the same. The looks they exchanged, and the way in which they would smile shyly at each other whenever they accidentally touched had convinced the high-schooler that his feelings were not imagined. However small the touch or fleeting the look, Towa was reciprocating his interest. Those miniscule steps had culminated in the giant leap of the last half an hour when they had gone from sitting a fraction too close to one another while watching TV to kissing and groping and pleading for greater intimacy.

Unable to deny the beautiful boy his impassioned request, Towa wriggled down the bed until his face was level with Atsuro’s groin. He quickly went to work on the zipper of Atsuro’s jeans, the boy eagerly raising his hips to allow the denim to come off easier. The tightness of the clothing caused his boxer shorts to be dragged down too, but he seemed in no hurry to try and protect his modesty. All he could think about was Towa, and how good the blond’s mouth would undoubtedly feel wrapped around his hardened cock.

Pulling both legs free of the offending material, Towa tossed Atsuro's jeans over his shoulder, not noticing where they landed as he crawled back up to the moaning redhead's crotch. Santa barely caught the pants before they landed on his head. "Jeez, watch where you throw things," he grumbled in the direction of the oblivious pair, balling up the jeans tightly and dropping them on the floor.

The drummer thought that focusing his attention on the redhead and blond would be a little less distracting than watching his best friend give their singer head. He was oh-so wrong. Seeing Towa gently brush his hand over Atsuro's weeping erection caused his own to jump. Watching the blond sweep his hair over his shoulder and bend down to take the boy in his mouth made Santa's mouth water. Witnessing the teen fist his hands in the sheets and toss his head from side to side as Towa began to suck on him made the drummer want to moan out loud.

It didn't take long for Atsuro to cry out, buck his hips upward, and come into Towa's waiting mouth - and when he did, Santa swallowed hard, almost wishing Towa was between his legs instead. His erection was becoming painful and he shifted in his seat, hoping that the discomfort would ease if he gave it a little more room. Brief but blessed distraction came in the form of Sakuya’s voice, and he turned to see that the ebony-haired singer and his lover had paused briefly to watch Atsuro reach ecstasy.

“Aren’t you going to return the favour?” Sakuya purred, smirking at Atsuro as he reached down and stroked Yuki’s silky hair. His fingers caught under Yuki’s chin and he brought the guitarist towards him, where they kissed deeply. “I’ll be making sure Yuki gets his reward.”

His promise held so much, and Yuki felt a shiver of excitement at the prospect. Sakuya was so confident. It wasn’t surprising he was so comfortable with his sexuality. When Sakuya took his hand away, Yuki prepared to work his way back down the singer’s body to finish the task he had begun. The thought of being responsible for a state similar to that Atsuro had just experienced was highly exciting.

“Wait.”

Yuki paused expectantly, meeting Sakuya’s electrifying blue eyes.

“I want to have you.”

Yuki closed his eyes for a moment, as a thrill of anticipation shot through his body. He wanted this - had wanted it from the moment he'd lost himself in that first kiss. The guitarist had always been attracted to both men and women - growing up in the theatre had opened his eyes young. However, knowing that he was highly-visible as the heir of the house, and constantly reminded by his father of his responsibilities, Yuki had refrained from experimenting as he might have liked. Even his best friend, Santa had no idea that he'd been found attractive in Yuki's eyes, so rigid was his self-control. With Sakuya, for the first time, the guitarist would be able to experience what he'd wanted to for so long.

He opened his eyes again to that intense blue gaze and nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak. Sakuya shifted and sat up, sliding one hand around to grasp the back of Yuki's neck and pull him in for a kiss, while the other trailed down the guitar player's chest and abdomen until he reached his jeans and the hardness he found there. Rubbing gently with the heel of his hand, the singer wasn't surprised when the other man moaned into his mouth.

If possible, the sound aroused Sakuya even more and he found himself tugging impatiently at Yuki’s belt, prepared to break the offending article if it hindered his access to the tempting flesh beneath. He succeeded in removing it, tugging it through the belt loops with a whipping sound before he discarded the strip of leather on the floor. Sensing the urgency within his attractive partner, Yuki regained his senses enough to assist with removing his jeans, the skin-tight denim too much for one person to cope with, especially in such a highly hormonal state. His own excitement was apparent, sending out a clear signal that this had gone beyond the boundaries of mere curious experimentation.

Santa noted the subtle change and sighed, secretly a little hurt that his good friend had never conveyed his deepest desires, despite the length of their friendship, although he recognized that his attitude might have played a part in Yuki’s taciturnity when it came to matters of the heart. He was certain, if he were to cast his mind back, that there would have been clues as to Yuki’s ‘leanings’, but clearly he had missed them. Now the message couldn’t have been any clearer if the guitarist had yelled it down a megaphone, with a plane towing a banner that said ‘I like Men’ circling overhead.

“You know, you could always join in.”

The voice startled him from his thoughts, to see Sakuya watching him closely, the man now standing beside the bed as he kicked off his own jeans. Yuki was also naked, having assumed Sakuya’s position on the bed, his now loose hair splayed across the pillow. “It’s just you’ve been staring for the past five minutes or so.”

Santa flushed as he realized that Yuki, along with Towa and Atsuro, who had ceased their own tender touching, were watching him too. His response was stuttered and awkward.

“Uh no… I er, I think I’ll stay here.”

Sakuya turned to Yuki and winked. “I think we have ourselves a voyeur.”

The drummer’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Hey! I didn’t mean it like that, you bastard!”

His anger fell on deaf ears as Sakuya climbed onto the bed and began to drop teasing kisses from Yuki’s feet, up to his aching arousal. The dark-haired guitarist thrashed his head from side to side before focusing on the action on the adjacent bed. Now glowing and sated, Atsuro had grown in confidence, and was now working Towa’s erection with a combination of hand and mouth. The blond was obviously enjoying it immensely as he gripped the wooden headboard for support, letting out husky grunts of pleasure every time Atsuro took him particularly deep.

The redhead, spurred on by the impassioned sounds of his lover, reached between his own legs and began stroking his reawakening erection in time to the bobbing of his head. Towa lifted his hips and cried out in keen pleasure as Atsuro scraped his teeth over the tender flesh of his throbbing erection. Resting his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes, the blond lost himself in the hot, velvety feeling of Atsuro's mouth engulfing him. The bassist fisted his fingers in the teen's hair, slowing the boy's movement somewhat. He breathed deeply, fighting to control himself. This felt too good for Towa to want it to end any time soon.

Meanwhile, Sakuya had retrieved a complimentary bottle of body lotion from the bathroom, and was lying between Yuki's legs, experimentally inserting one lotion-covered digit into the guitarist's puckered entrance while licking his way up and down the other man's erection. Yuki was ruffling the singer's short black hair absently with one hand, the other wrapped around the knee he held to his chest. His eyes were closed in bliss, totally focused on the new and incredibly pleasurable sensations Sakuya was giving him.

Towa glanced over at the other bed, moaning aloud at the vision of the two dark-haired men touching and caressing with such abandon. His breath coming short at such an erotic sight, the bassist could control himself no longer. Towa's hand trembled in Atsuro's hair as his body spasmed upward, releasing his seed into the boy's mouth, most of it dribbling down his chin. Wiping his face with the sheet, Atsuro looked up at Towa - his lover - his eyes shining with affection. As the teen crawled up the bed, and collapsed into his waiting arms, the bassist spared a glance at Santa, perched uncomfortably on the edge of the hotel chair. Towa had to smile. The drummer was staring in horrified fascination at his best friend and their singer, looking like he didn't know whether to bolt out the door or come in his pants - but watching just the same. The show in the next bed had turned Towa on as well. It looked like Santa wasn't the only voyeur in the room.

In Towa’s arms, Atsuro turned to watch too – Yuki certainly made a beautiful sight as he writhed naked on the bed beneath Sakuya’s expert touch, and if the guitarist heard Sakuya’s warning that the three fingers he was about to insert into him might hurt, then he didn’t make any indication that he wanted him to stop. Indeed, Towa noted Yuki raising his ass to meet the digits as they were inserted carefully, the action telling the bassist that their fearless leader was not regretting the events of the evening, at least not yet.

“Okay,” Sakuya announced with a smile as he worked Yuki’s ass with his hand. “I think you’re ready.”

The two on the other bed were waiting for the show to begin when Sakuya turned to them. “Why don’t you come and show Yuki what good team players the members of Lucifer are?”

Towa, who had been tracing light circles on his young lover’s bare back, stopped what he was doing at the singer’s suggestion. He didn’t speak as Atsuro raised his head; his face still flushed from the heady activities of the last half-hour. Their communication was non-verbal as their eyes silently asked each other what they wanted to do. Eventually Atsuro nodded, telling Towa that he wanted to join in. The blond smiled and nodded his reply, before they disentangled themselves and made their way across to the other bed. Atsuro went around to the far side so he and Towa were facing each other, with Yuki and Sakuya in between them.

“What do you want us to do?” Atsuro asked, somewhat shyly, his eyes meeting Towa’s for reassurance.

Sakuya smiled, never breaking rhythm as he eye-pointed towards Yuki’s neglected arousal. “Someone can take care of that. I don’t mind which; you can flip a coin if you like.”

The bassist and guitarist still seemed hesitant to join them, until Yuki beckoned them both, his eyes glazed with passion. He was enjoying the sensations the singer was giving him - had never felt anything quite so good, in fact. His whole body was tingling and his hands trailed restlessly over the blanket, wanting to do…. something. The answer came in the form of Towa, who had just climbed onto the bed. Yuki reached for him and pulled the bass player down, kissing him deeply. Towa responded with a moan, running his hand over the other man's chest.

In the meantime, Atsuro had also joined them, kneeling on the other side of Yuki, unsure of what to do. He watched his lover kissing the other guitarist with a mixture of lust and jealousy. He was starting to feel proprietary about Towa, but the sight of him losing himself in passion made the teen's already hard member ache, and he decided that for tonight he would share him. A hand sliding up his arm made him jump, and he turned to meet Sakuya's gaze. The singer was now kneeling between his soon-to-be-lover's legs, rubbing lotion on his own throbbing erection.

Reaching for the boy, Sakuya leaned over and kissed him, reveling in the redhead's soft, inexperienced lips.

Atsuro kissed him back, fiercely determined to prove he was not intimidated by the singer’s sexual confidence. He groaned as his erection brushed against Yuki’s raised leg when he leaned in, realizing with both surprise and delight that he might experience the delicious sensations of orgasm twice in one night. His own vocalization was drowned out by Yuki’s, as Sakuya slowly but carefully pushed inside him, burying his arousal deep within the singer’s ass.

“Oh, God,” Yuki muttered through gritted teeth, not sure whether he could disentangle pleasure from pain at that precise moment. His discomfort soon started to ease, ably assisted by Towa who stroked and kissed the sensitive points around the upper half of his body as Sakuya began to thrust into him. Atsuro sat back on his heels for a moment, watching the greatest act of intimacy taking place in front of him, and causing him to reach for his own hardness yet again. He turned to see Towa smiling at him, the bass player beckoning for Atsuro to join him in pleasuring Yuki.

Reluctantly he let his hand drop and crawled up the bed to where Towa was teasingly running his tongue across their leader’s collarbone. When the blond swooped lower to one of Yuki’s nipples, Atsuro copied the action on the other, taking the swollen brown nub between his teeth and tongue.

The dark-haired guitarist arched his back and cried out at the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body.

Between Sakuya thrusting into him with increasing frequency and Towa and Atsuro attacking his chest, Yuki could barely breathe from the pleasure of it all. Burying his hands in the hair of his two newest assailants, Yuki encouraged them to continue their ministrations with grunts of pleasure. They rewarded him by nipping and sucking at his nipples in tandem, jolts of electric sensation running straight to his groin. His already throbbing erection began to weep, and he groaned with need.

Towa seemed to understand his dilemma, and slowly slid his hand down the prone man's abdomen, teasingly. When he reached his destination, the bassist lightly stroked Yuki's cock, enjoying the noises he was wringing from his friend. Atsuro paused to watch, the sight jolting his own body into action. He shifted slightly so that he was lay on his side, his body running parallel to Yuki’s as he began to thrust his hips, so that his erection rubbed against the guitarist’s thigh. He looked up to meet Yuki’s approving smile, before his attention came to rest on Towa, the vision of blond loveliness that he hoped he could call ‘his’.

The action on the bed became a blur of movement; bodies crisscrossed, making it difficult to tell whose limbs belonged to who, as the pace started to increase. Only the subtle difference in skin tone separated the players as their sweat-dampened flesh melded together in ecstasy.

Atsuro was first to break, the friction of his movements sending him to Heaven for the second time that evening. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Sakuya smirking down at him, but clearly the singer was lost in reaching his own state of Nirvana. His movements were rapid and jerky as he quickly approached climax, his fingers gripping Yuki’s legs so tightly that they threatened to leave marks.

Yuki was moaning, his eyes closed and his head pressed into the pillow as Sakuya pounded into him. Towa and Atsuro each had a hand wrapped around the guitarist's weeping erection and were pumping him closer to orgasm with each stroke. His inner muscles began to clench around Sakuya and the singer stilled, wracked with pleasure as his lover milked his cock with his body. Sakuya thrust home one more time and exploded into a mind-blowing climax, spilling his seed deep inside the other man.

Filled like he had never been before and loving every minute of it, Yuki clutched Towa and Atsuro's arms frantically. Sakuya's deep thrust and flood of hot cum, coupled with their hands stroking his aching arousal finally proved to be too much for the dark-haired guitarist, and he came hard, jets of sticky white fluid coating his stomach and chest as he shuddered with release.

Caught up in the euphoria of their leader’s orgasm, no one seemed to notice as Santa sprung from his seat and lurched towards the bathroom. Similarly as they grinned their satisfaction at each other as they lay in a panting, sweaty heap, none of them paid any attention to the sound of the lock engaging.

“That was… amazing,” Yuki announced, his voice slightly awe-struck as he sat up and pushed the long, damp strands of hair off his face. He glanced across at Atsuro and saw a similar emotion being communicated on the younger man’s face, as well as something else that flickered within his dark eyes as they met Towa’s. If there wasn’t news of a relationship before the end of their tour, Yuki would be very surprised. At the foot of the bed, Sakuya looked his usual unflappable self, although he also looked thoroughly sated by what had just taken place.

“Where’s Santa?” Towa asked, realizing that the chair was now empty.

They all followed the bass player’s gaze to see that he was indeed correct.

“Bathroom door’s closed,” Yuki observed.

“He’s probably chucking up all that sushi he paid for,” Atsuro remarked, suddenly glum as he recalled Santa’s horrified expression when the action within the room had taken an extremely heated turn, after the seemingly innocent game of ‘I Never’. “I hope he’s okay with this. He looked pretty disgusted.”

“He’ll get over it,” Sakuya replied as he scooped up his t-shirt, looking for all the world like he didn’t care.

“I don’t know how you can be so calm,” the boy persisted. “He probably hates us now.”

Sakuya stopped and offered him a smile. “Trust me, Santa isn’t as horrified as you might think.”

He left the vague comment hanging in the air as he turned away from them and began to pour himself back into his skin-tight jeans, getting ready to head down to the bar. After all the fun they'd just had, he needed a little time to unwind. Although no one could see it, he continued to smirk. He'd seen Santa hurrying from the chair. He'd also seen the suspiciously large bulge at the front of the drummer's jeans. It didn't take any prizes for guessing what he was doing locked within the bathroom and Sakuya was certain that, although the drummer would rather face death than admit it, he had enjoyed what had taken place as much as the rest of them. Maybe the handsome drummer wouldn't be as resistant if they had a little fun again in the future.

Sakuya chuckled, mentally correcting himself.

When, not if.

 

END


End file.
